Another Little Goode
by SpaceNut
Summary: Cammie is missing and Zach and her daughter and worried. This is just a cute little one-shot. Better than it sounds. Rated T because I'm kind of paranoid.


So this is a one-shot I wrote about Zach and Cammie as adults. Cammie is gone on a mission and Zach and their daughter are waiting for her to return. Zach might seem a little OOC, but hopefully not too much. He's just really stressed and worried about his family, that's all. Anyways, I hope you like it. I got the idea one day and thought it might be fun to write. Here it goes…

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Ally Carter. I own Samantha Goode.

I wasn't actually sleeping, so it'd be a lie to say Sam woke me up with her high-pitched shrieks. Honestly, I kinda gave up sleeping last week, but Sam's nightmares hadn't started until two nights ago. She was still young and innocent. She should be dreaming with ignorance like a normal kid, but no child of mine ever really had a chance at being normal.

I sighed, more out of sympathy than annoyance. (Though they may have been a bit of annoyance lingering) Slowly but surely, I slipped my body out from underneath the covers and out the door. My bare feet ached on the floor. They were always sore because they never rested. If only Cam were here, she'd tell I was pushing myself to hard. Then she'd force me to relax. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, making my worries melt away like only she could. That was just the kind of person my Gallagher Girl was. She was the kind that could put a born assassin like me at ease. She was rare.

I creaked Sam's door open to see her tossing back and forth, throwing back her sheets. "Sammie," I sunk down to my knees by her bed and shook her arm gently to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy!" She sat up and hugged my neck. "I had the nightmare again!" She was only five, so I had to decipher her words still. I was pretty darn good at it though if I do say so myself. "Daddy, mommy was hurt! She wasn't coming home." She was so small. Her head was about as big as my hand, maybe smaller. She rested it on my chest and started to cry.

"Sweetheart," I cooed and pulled her into my arms. "Everything's fine. It was just a dream. Mommy's safe." Now before you get on me for being a sensitive priss, just realize something. I can kick your butt, unkick it, and kick it again. I'm still that good; I'm just nicer, but only to certain people. For example, I still want to tear out Dr. Steve's lungs, cut them into shreds, and then boil them on a stove. So you see, not too much has changed.

"But Daddy! What if my dream was true? What if she doesn't come back like Grandpa Morgan." It was times like these when I regretted telling Sam the truth about me and Cam. However, the good times usually outranked the bad times. Like every Saturday we take a family trip to Gallagher and train in the PE barn. That's when I totally don't regret having spy-in-training daughter. But tonight, I totally did.

"Sammie look at me." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, wiping away her tears. She looked up with watery green eyes identical to mine. "Your mother is an amazing spy and she will stop at nothing to come back home to us. I promise you that." The spy in me told me I shouldn't be making such big promises to such a trusting heart. But the dad in me just wanted to stop the pain no little girl should suffer. Thankfully for Sam, the dad won and I promised her anyways.

"Are you sure daddy?" She looked me straight in the eyes, trying to detect a lie like I'd taught her.

"I'm sure." I gently peeled her away from my chest and laid her down on her bed. I started to feel a strange sensation, something I'd only experienced a few times before. The back of my eyes started to burn and my eyes started filling up with weakness in the form of water. Tears. I tried hard not to blink. My eyes were too full of tears. One simple bat of my eyelash would break the dam I'd spent years building up. They tears had come, despite my scolding. Cammie was missing. She had been for a week and I could do nothing but sit and watch the life we'd made together fall apart. She was my glue. I couldn't raise a kid without her. I couldn't go on missions without her. I couldn't even sleep without her! I felt my body shudder for a moment, but then I recomposed myself long enough to kiss Sam's cheek. "Sweet dreams darling." She was already out.

I shut her door behind me and let down my wall. My body shook with a tremor unknown to me. Something wet fell down my cheek. I was crying. I honestly couldn't believe it. I, Zachary Goode, was crying. I was a CIA legacy. I was married to a beautiful top agent. I was the father of a future Gallagher Girl. I knew more secrets than what was good for me. And I was crying, but then I realized something else. I didn't even care.

I laid back down on my bed, willing myself to fall asleep. It was 3:24 in the morning and I hadn't gotten any shut eye in days. I guess that's why I was able to drift into unconsciousness. It certainly wasn't because I had any peace.

An hour and seven minutes later, I felt warmth. A very familiar warmth. Something distant echoed in my head. Someone was calling my name. "Zach." It was Cammie. She was pulling me to her. I'd found her! But I couldn't quite catch her. She was still out of my reach. "Zach." She called over and over, more anxious each time. Don't wake up. You'll just wake up to an empty bed and a motherless daughter. Stay here. Cammie's here. I tried desperately to hold onto my dream. She was in my dream and I just wanted to be anywhere she was. The warmth I'd felt before pressed against my chest and grew. It was tight and tense at first, but then it relaxed. It spread to my neck and then to my lips. This woke me up for sure.

Someone was kissing me. A woman was lying next to me in my bed and kissing me. My first instinct was to push away, but then my senses kicked in. She smelled so familiar, like some kind of flower I couldn't pronounce. I realized I was kissing her back, moving my lips with hers. My arms were around her waist, holding her close to me. When did they get there? She felt just like… Cammie. She smelt just like her. What was happening? I made a muffled scream against her lips. Was I hallucinating? Could it be her? We both pulled away abruptly. There. She was there. (With a very bewildered look on her face)

"Zach?" Her voice sounded hurt as her hand traced down my cheek.

"Gallagher Girl…" I muttered out of pure amazement before pulling her against me. She rested her head on my chest.

"I-," She stuttered and I could feel her start to sob. "I'm home."

I was silent for a moment. My right hand ran up and down her back slowly. My left hand cradled her precious head. I let her cry. She needed it. I didn't mind at all. I really liked being the one she cried into. She sobbed a bit more violently and I moved into a sitting position, holding her in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my torso and cried into my shirt. When her crying weakened to soft sobs, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you." I paused and held her even tighter, "So much."

She sniffled and lifted her head to look me in the eyes. "I love you too Zach."

I nodded silently because I might break down with her if I said more. After a few more wonderful minutes of having her back, I pulled away. I rested her head in my lap and let her lay down. "Are you hurt?" I twirled my fingers through her hair.

"Just a little."

"Where?" I asked urgently, already searching her body for wounds.

"Here," She pulled up her shirt very carefully and winced. There was a nasty knife wound on her stomach surrounded by several purplish bruises.

"Cam," I tried hard not to gasp. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I averted my eyes to stare at something else. Anything. Just not my wounded Gallagher Girl.

"It's worse than it looks." I knew instantly that she was lying. I let my gaze wonder back to the cut.

"I'm going to turn on the light, okay?" She nodded in response and I flicked the switch. "I'll be right back Baby." I lifted her head to my lips and kissed it softly. Then I braced two pillows under her neck as I slipped away into our bathroom. I came out with two towels, a large white wrap, and some medical alcohol to clean the wound. She smiled weakly at me when I appeared in the doorway.

"How's Samantha?' She asked as I poured some alcohol onto one of the soft towels.

"Worried about you," I gently stroked the gash, using my other hand to hold hers. She squeezed it _very _tightly.

She laughed half-heartedly. "I missed you two so much." I smiled down at her and saw some joy sparkle in her eyes.

"We missed you more Cam." I pulled out the wrap and slipped it beneath her back and around her stomach tightly. She moaned and I felt guilty for causing her pain, even if it was for her own good. I wrapped it several more times to Cammie's dislike until I eventually finished it off.

"There." I whispered to here. I let my hand absentmindedly trace over where the wound was.

"I'm okay Zach." She reached out grasped my fingers with hers, weaving them together. "I really am."

I looked down at her a bit sadly and decided this was the best time to propose the thought that'd been nagging me for months. I never had the courage to ask before because I was afraid she'd say no. "Cammie," I held her hand against my chest and let my free hand wander back to her stomach. "I want another little baby Goode."

She seemed surprised at first. Children were never a logical undertaking in our field of work. You had to be there for them. You had to survive for them. You had to come back. Then her eyes glistened with tears again and she grinned up at me. "Oh you are so amazing." She leaned her head against mine. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Really?"

"Of course. And besides," She looked up at me and teased. "How can I resist you smirk?"

I kissed her for a long time, not wanting to pull away. It seemed to last forever. Every second was more passionate than the last. I held her body gingerly in my arms, pulling it close. Then Cammie reached up and rested a hand on my shoulder and we reluctantly broke apart.

"Not _right_ now Zach." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine."

**Review! Please!**


End file.
